Por qué no
by alias katsuhimoro
Summary: Sólo el tiempo dice, sólo él puede definir las cosas, pero ¿por qué no? Joey y Rachel. Ubicado en el tiempo en que Joey se enamoró de Rachel


¿Por qué no?

"Sólo el tiempo dice, sólo él puede definir las cosas, pero ¿por qué no? Joey y Rachel. Ubicado en el tiempo en que Joey se enamoró de Rachel"

Alguna vez había escuchado el término "dulce tormento" y le había parecido completamente ridículo ¿Qué clase de dulce podía producir una tormenta? Es decir, el dulce es… ¡Dulce! Se supone que esta para dar alegría, endulzar momentos ¡Como un dulce! Pero ahora le tenía una explicación perfectamente razonable.

-¡Ey Joey! ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? – La mujer se quitó el abrigo y lo colocó en algún lugar al que no le prestó atención. Realmente todo lo demás dejaba de existir cuando ella estaba cerca.

-Bien, bien… ¿Y el tuyo?

-De hecho estaba en el trabajo y…

Ok, había dicho que tenía una explicación perfectamente razonable al nombrecito de "dulce tormento"… ¡Pero no la tenía! Él solamente era Joey Tribbiani, él sólo sabía de dos cosas: comida y mujeres.

-¿Puedes creerlo?

-Oh, te entiendo perfectamente Rach…

Aunque últimamente comenzaba a pensar que Rachel era una especie diferente de mujer, es decir, era una mujer (obviamente) pero él no podía comprenderla, o más bien, no se comprendía a si mismo cuando estaba con ella.

Pensaba que era su cerebro que se atrofiaba cuando estaba con ella, definitivamente estaba en su cerebro, como cuando veía la película de "Cujo" y sabía que nada de eso era real (era una película, y en ninguna película, bajo ninguna circunstancia, los actores podían traspasar la pantalla) pero no podía evitar asustarse y temblar como gelatina cada vez que la veía. Así que tenía que estar en su cerebro, todas esas reacciones locas cuando estaba con Rachel tenían que tener un origen cerebral. Oh, sonaba tan inteligente hasta para él mismo, así que sin duda se merecía un premio de la cocina de Mónica.

Y fue durante una de las cenas en la casa de Mónica en la que ocurrió su otro "incidente". Se sentó al lado de Rachel (no supo exactamente la razón, en un momento el plato de Chandler estaba al lado del de Rachel y al siguiente era su plato el que estaba ahí).

-Mierda, mi tenedor.

-Yo te lo alcanzo Rach.

-No yo…

Sus manos se rozaron mientras trataban de alcanzar el tenedor y él sintió una corriente eléctrica avanzar desde su mano y cruzar por, por ¡Por todo su cuerpo, vamos! ¡Es un actor! ¡No conoce exactamente todas las regiones de su cuerpo!

-¡Mónica tranquila, respira cariño, ellos realmente no van a comer con ese tenedor! ¡Usaran uno limpio! ¡Respira, respira!

Durante esa cena pensó que tal vez (solo tal vez) se estuviera volviendo loco, o perdiendo su encanto con las mujeres, así que para hacer la prueba (claro que esa era una razón completamente justificable) decidió salir con una linda chica que conoció.

¿Buena apariencia? Perfecta apariencia ¿Nivel intelectual? Eh (¿?)… En pocas palabras, el tipo de chica con las que él salía y pasaba un buen rato… pero no fue, agradable. O si lo fue, pero… era, difícil de explicar, muy difícil. Así que no le dio importancia y se encamino hacia el departamento que compartía con Rachel, apenas percatándose del hombre vendiendo brownies, o de la anciana ofreciendo donas. Él solo quería llegar a su departamento. Joey Tribbiani no era un hombre que se caracterizara por pensar demasiado, porque si así lo fuera, se habría dado cuenta de lo ridículo que se veía subiendo las escaleras trotando (porque no corrió, oh no, él sólo quería llegar a su departamento) y parándose en seco frente a la puerta del mismo. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí, jugueteando nerviosamente con las llaves en su bolsillo, paseándolas entre sus dedos una y otra vez, hasta que la puerta se abrió.

-¡Joey! ¿Qué haces aquí afuera?

-Ah, yo, eh…

-¿Me cuentas mientras vamos por un brownie? ¡Tengo antojo de brownie!

-Oh, claro, seguro, vamos por él.

Esa salida por el simple brownie fue sin duda, mil veces mejor que la cita con… ¿Linda? ¿Joselyn? ¿Vanessa? Oh bueno ¿A quién le importa? Lo importante fue que estaba en la calle, del brazo con una linda chica de ojos azules, y en su otro brazo portaba un enorme, jugoso y delicioso brownie.

Le costó muchas (muchas) noches de insomnio poder darle forma a lo que sentía, y por darle forma se refería a darle un nombre, a todo lo que había venido experimentando desde tiempo atrás cada vez que Rachel estaba cerca de él, o cuando sabía que iba a llegar al apartamento (trataba de estar siempre ahí para recibirla), o cuando alguien hablaba de ella (o cuando incluso él mismo hablaba de ella), o simplemente pensar en ella (que era cuando no estaba hablando de ella). Eso, ayudado por sus recuerdos del libro de "Mujercitas", le dieron exactamente la respuesta a lo que sentía sobre Rachel Karen Green… ¡Estaba enamorado! ¡Y eso era herm… rrible! ¡Rachel y Ross! ¡Todos sabían que ellos tenían que estar juntos! ¡Ross era su amigo y no podía hacerle eso! Pero él…

Se estaba revolviendo en su cama, jalándose los cabellos de la pura desesperación, estrujándose su atractiva cara, tratando de pensar en la solución ¡Él no era un genio! ¡Él sólo sabía de dos cosas: comida y mujeres! Así que tomaría la decisión más sensata… Trataría de olvidar a Rachel, el tiempo definiría si era amor lo que sentía. Pero lo que sentía encajaba en la descripción del amor… ¿Por qué no podría ser amor? Solo el tiempo se lo diría.

FIN

Sé que FRIENDS es una serie vieja... pero la estan retransmitiendo en Warner y realmente la amé! Es rara la serie donde me agradan todos los personajes (casi siempre hay alguno que es ligeramente menos agraciado que el resto...) pero en esta los amo a todos todos todos :3 y amo el Rachel y Joey, Rachel y Ross tambien, pero este one-shot se me ocurrio al escuchar una cancion de Van Halen, y como Joey tenia un disco de Van Halen pues... espero que les haya gustado lo suficiente para dejar un review :3


End file.
